jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|} Sau-Mod Ich hab deinen Link genutzt aber kann den Mod nicht spielen. Kannst du mir da helfen(welchen der Mods verwendest du)? Kann der Name schon geändert werden? Ret Bao-Dur 17:14, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Sorry, da kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. Mach es einfach mal so, wie es auf der Seite beschrieben wird. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:16, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) Duloks Hi Ben! Stimmt die kommen in Clon Wars vor aber nur kurz auf Coruscant sonst nicht! Und der Artikel beschäfftigt sich nicht mit dem der auf Coruscant ist sondern mit denen aus der Ewok Serie, also gehört die Quelle da doch nicht hin sonst müsste man schreiben das sie auf Coruscant gesichtet wurden, ich schreibe ja auch nicht bei einem Artikel bei den Quellen hin womit der Artikel sich nicht befasst oder? Dann könnte man lieber schreiben das die auch in Clone Wars vorkommen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:40, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ähm, ich dachte, dass unsere Artikel einen umfassenden Überblick über den behandelten Gegenstand geben sollen. Also verstehe ich nicht, warum wir im Dulok-Artikel nicht erwähnen sollte, dass während der Klonkriege einer auf Coruscant war. Dann kann man ja noch in "Hinter den Kulissen" mehr darüber schreiben. Ben Kenobi Admin 19:16, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) Da das stimmt! Da hast du nartürlich recht! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:24, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) Artikel des Monats August 2007 Hi Ben, du hast Arca Jeth als Artikel des Monats August 2007 aufgestellt. Das ist ein schönes Geburtstagsgeschenk schonmal vorab für mich, denn ich habe am 27. August Geburtstag. Bild:;-).gif Danke! Premia Admin 01:26, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hm, wir haben ja am selben Tag. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich gar nicht daran gedacht, dass wir im August auch Geburtstag haben - das muss also der Wille der Macht gewesen sein... Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 04:24, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Jaden Korr Warum hast du das was die IP bei Jaden Korr geschriben hat wider weg gemacht, weil das stimmt doch!! --Der Heilige Klingone 16:37, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Nein, das stimmt nicht. Jaden Korr ist männlich, da aber im Spiel nur weibliche Zabrak und Twi'lek zur Auswahl stehen, ist er sicher Mensch, Rodianer oder Kel Dor. Ben Kenobi Admin 16:47, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) Neues bezüglich der Namensänderung Su'cuy Ben! Kannst du mir schon etwas wegen der Namensänderung sagen? Ich Republic Commando Tripple Zero hat Kal Skirata ständich eine Verpinen-Spitterpistole dabei. Also wie sieht das Ding aus und wie viele Schüsse kann man damit abfeuern? Ret, hoffendlich erwischt dich nicht auch eine Verp-Spitterpistole Bao-Dur 20:09, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Zunächst einmal: Das Ding heißt Verpinen-Splitterpistole. Und: Nein, ich weiß nichts weiter über diese schmucke Waffe, außer, dass sie wohl einen ganz ordentlichen Bumms hat. Wegen der Namensänderung musst du dich nicht mehr lange gedulden, es wird in den nächsten Tagen wohl etwas dazu zu finden sein. Wenn es soweit ist, kannst du dich gerne wieder bei mir melden. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:30, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) DC-17 Repetierhandblaster Su'cuy! Im Kompendium auf Seite 166 gibt es einen DC-17 Blaster zu sehen. Nun frage ich mich wo da denn nun der Unterschied zwischen der Commando-Version(DC-15s) und dem Bild ist. Ret Bao-Dur 10:49, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein General aber ich hatte unter DC-17 Repetierhandblaster etwas gefragt. Bitte nicht vergessen. Ret Bao-Dur 19:03, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Tja, frag mich doch nicht nach dem Unterschied. Wenn es dich wirklich so brennend interessiert, kannst du ja zunächst mal auf der Wookieepedia nachschauen. Willst du jetzt eigentlich deinen Namen ändern oder nicht? Ben Kenobi Admin 19:16, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) Die Verbannte Jango meint man könnte zu den Quests auch noch Artikel schreiben, er meint ich könnte das machen und ich soll mich an dich dabei wenden Timo94 18:09, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ähm... nicht so direkt. Als ich das gesagt habe, meinte ich, dass die ganzen Nebenquests - z.B. die Raumhafenvisa auf Onderon oder die Liebesgeschichte zwischen Aaida und Lootra - nicht in den Artikel gehören, weil sie diesen unnötig lang machen würden. Deshalb sollte sich die Verbannte nur auf den Haupthandlungsstrang konzentrieren. Die Nebenquests sollten dann in die Artikel über die betreffenden Personen. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:38, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ok ich schau mal welche Charaktere noch nicht in Jedipedia sind, die mach ich dann ma. Viele Grüße Timo94. Timo94 14:10, 1. Juni 2007 (CEST) Das Bild von dir und Premia Schön mal wieder etwas von dir zu sehen Ben. Ich habe gerade ein Bild von dir und Premia gesehen. Zumindest von deinem Bart her hatte ich einen Moment das Gefühl, auch eine echte Ähnlichkeit zu einem jungen Obi Wan aus Episode 2 feststellen zu können.Bild:;-).gifE.B 01:01, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Tja... so ist das halt... Bild:;-).gif Allerdings war ich nie weg... Ben Kenobi Admin 01:03, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja schon klar, aber ich bin nicht mehr so oft hier im Moment. Ich habe akuten Artikelquellenmangel bei mir zuhause. Demnächst werde ich da Abhilfe schaffen. Deswegen jedenfalls habe ich dich ja länger nicht mehr gesprochen. Noch mal zum Bild: Ich hoffe, irgendwann treffen wir uns mal persönlich. Mal gucken ob ich auch von deiner Wesensart gewisse Gemeinsamkeiten feststellen kann. :) Demnächst jedenfalls kommt auch ein Bild von mir. dann kannst du ja mal beurteilen, ob ich zu einer Supercommandorüstung als Typ passen würde und man mir den Madalorianer abkauft. Wie findest du eigentlich die beiden bei Paint erstellten Eigenkreationen auf meiner Benutzerseite? :) E.B 01:08, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Mal schauen, vielleicht bietet sich ja irgendwann mal die Chance zu einem Autorentreffen. Zu den Bildern: Ähm... nun, ist halt Paint... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 01:12, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Namen ändern Su'cuy ! Ich würde meine Namen gerne in Bao-Dur ändern. Falls das geht bitte eine nachricht auf meiner Dis.Seite hinterlassen. Ret Bao-Dur 14:27, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hallo Ben Kenobi kann man denn Namen jetzt ändern? Dachte nämlich das vielleicht zu machen. Aber dann muss man doch vorher seine Diskussion Seite und seine Benutzerseite raus kopieren damit man die nachher wider Reinmachen kann, weil will wenn ich denn Namen tausche denn auch meine alte Benutzerseite haben.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 15:02, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das geht ganz einfach per Verschieben - die Versionsgeschichte bleibt also erhalten. Ben Kenobi Admin 15:16, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ok aber dann steht da oben ja immer weitergeleitet von. Oder nicht? --Der Heilige Klingone 15:56, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Guckst du hier. Ben Kenobi Admin 15:59, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ok super danke, hab icch da jetzt geguckt. Aber werde das denn lieber lassen,oder? Wiel wenn das so viel Verwirrung endsteht.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 16:06, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Die Verwirrung entsteht nur, wenn du deine Signaturen nicht änderst. Ben Kenobi Admin 16:13, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mustafar- nicht mehr geheim? Su'cuy! Ich brache mal wieder den Rat eines Jedi-Meisters: In Star Wars Republic Commando Coruscant auf seite 316 sagt Kal Skirata: Willst du warten bis Mustafar zu friert?" Ich dachte Mustafar sei geheim und nimand wusste von Seps dort. Aber Skiratas Aussage spricht dafür, dass er etwas von Mustafar wusste. Ret Bao-Dur 19:19, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Weshalb sollte Kal'buir auch nicht von Mustafar wissen? Es ist immerhin einer der wichtigsten Produzenten und Exporteuren von Metallen. Im Gegensatz zu Kamino hat man Mustafar ja auch nicht aus den Archiven gelöscht - Seps hin oder her. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:36, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Falsche Bezeichnung für ein Schiff In Young Jedi Knights Band 3 ist Luke Skywalker zusammen mit Tenel Ka in einem Blockadebrecher. Es steht dort außerdem noch , dass das Cockpit sehr klein ist. Ein Blockadebrecher ist doch eine Core. Korvette. Ret Bao-Dur 12:05, 3. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Was soll ich dazu sagen? Da war der Autor wohl falsch informiert... Ben Kenobi Admin 17:08, 3. Jun 2007 (CEST) Tja das ist dann für den Autor fatal. Liest du die Erbe der Jediritter Bücher? Falls ja hätte ich da eine Frage: Die Neue Republik hat eine ganze Menge an komischen, im Aussehen her, Schiffen. WIe sieht die Rangerklasse aus? Ret Bao-Dur 13:21, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Blockadenbrecher, war schon immer ein umgangssprachlicher Ausdruck für ne Corell. Korvette. Also hat er nix falsch gemacht. --Modgamers 13:47, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, Blockadebrecher ist wirklich eher umgangssprachlich. Aber ich habe eine Bitte an dich, Bao-Dur. Wenn du Fragen zu Büchern hast, zu denen bisher (zumindest im deutschsprachigen Raum) keine weiteren Bilder als das Cover und in der Jedipedia keine Artikel existieren, dann solltest du - bevor du jemanden fragst, der nur die auf seiner Benutzerseite verzeichneten Bücher besitzt und folglich über sonstige keine Auskunft geben kann - zunächst einmal auf der Wookieepedia nach den Infos suchen und dann vielleicht jemanden fragen, der mehr Ahnung von der Ära der Neuen Republik, des Neuen Jedi-Ordens und der Vermächtnis-Ära haben als ich, wie z.B. Modgamers oder Little Ani. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 14:57, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) Gut okay, schon begriffen....keine Leute fragen die von den Fragen kein Plan haben. Aber um auf den Blockadebrecher zurückzukommen; die Bezeichnung ist, wie der letzte Großadmiral schon gesagt hat, eine Bezeichninh von Imp Offizieren für due CR-90-Klasse. Also was soll ich von dieser Aussage mit dem engen Blockadebrecher nun halten? Ret Bao-Dur 20:21, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: Großadmiral kannst du mir zu meiner Frage mit der Ranger-Klasse etwas sagen? :Also ich denke, dass damit wohl ein Corellianisches Kanonenboot gemeint ist das hat ein "enges Cockpit"... aber ich kenn das Buch auch nicht.. also hab ich auch nich soo die Ahnung. Ich weiß jetzt auch nichts über die Ranger-Klasse ... --Modgamers 20:39, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) Großadmiral denkst du wirklich Lando würde Luke eine Corellianisches Kanonenboot überlassen? Ich sollte noch sagen das Luke und Tenel Ka allein waren. Ret Bao-Dur 19:22, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jedi-Padawan Hallo Ben! ich habe da mal eine Frage zu den Quellen bei Obi-Wan. Wir können da doch einfach als Quelle Jedi-Padawan (Roman) angeben oder? Der kommt ja in allen vor! Man muss dann ja nicht alle Bücher in die Quellen stecken! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:03, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, macht das. Hält die Quellen etwas kürzer. Ben Kenobi Admin 16:18, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Eigene Geschichte Su'cuy Ben! Ich schreibe gerade einen Star Wars Roman( nur so nebenbei ) und ich wollte fragen, da die Nachfrage nach dem Roman gestiegen ist, ob ich ihn nicht auf eine gesonderte Seite wo nur ich etwas ändern kann stellen kann damit jeder ihn lesen kann. Ret Bao-Dur 19:49, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich antworte mal für dich Ben, also pass auf du kannst deinen Roman sicherlich problemlos hier hochladen, das würdest du dann in deinem Namensraum machen, also zum beispiel Benutzer:Bao-Dur/Roman. allerdings geht es nicht das nur du daran rum editieren kannst. Jango 19:54, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Dann mache ich das eben nicht und verschicke ihn mit einer E-mail. Ret Bao-Dur 21:31, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Naja ansich schon, da es ja seine Benutzerseite ist, also kann man von anderen erwarten, dass die nicht daran rumwerkeln. Und wenn man sich trotzdem nicht sicher ist, kann man ja einfach einen Hinweis machen mit:Bitte nicht daran arbeiten oder so ähnlich. Also Bao, keine falsche Scheu:) Boba 01:49, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) Neue Kategorie Hallo Ben es sollte doch mal eine Neue Kategorie entstehen oder? Also zu den Sachen die nicht zum Fanon und nicht zum Kanon zählen, wie die Infinities. Gibt es diese Kategorie schon?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:17, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST)PS: Könnte man in solche Artikel nicht soetwas wie eine Spoiler oder Stub vorlage rein tun wo das den Drauf steht das es nicht Kaonisch und auch nich Faonisch ist?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:48, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, ich werd mir das in den nächsten Tagen nochmal überlegen und dann auch ne entsprechende Vorlage erstellen. Ben Kenobi Admin 13:30, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Coll! Habe nämlich glaube ich 6 Artikel oder so auf dem Gebiet geschrieben, zumindest sagt es die WP und Asajj Ventress, wusste es vorher aber nicht, dann müsste die Vorlage ja sofort da rein wenn sie fertig ist!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:20, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Geschützturm der ebon Hawk Su'cuy Ben! Ich habe eine Frage: Bei KOTOR I und II wo ist bei der Ebon Hawk der Geschützturmzugang bzw. wie kommt es das man sich wie im Turm des Falken vorkommt wenn do nirgendwo ein Turmzugang zu sehen ist? Ret Bao-Dur 10:06, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: Wenn ich einen selbstgeschriebenen Roman auf nmeine Benutzerseite stelle kann ich dann davon ausgehen, dass er nicht verändert wird? Der Grund für die Frage: Ich habe Boba mal die Geschichtze geschickt(E-Mail) und nun wollen schon drei weitere die Geschichte lesen. :Hallo, Bao Dur! Ich meine, bei KotOR I gibt es im hinteren Teil des Schiffs eine Art Nische mit einer Leiter nach oben. Das müsste der gesuchte Zugang sein, man kann ihn allerdings im Spiel nicht betreten. Wenn ich es das nächste mal spiele, schau ich nochmal nach. MfG Kyle22 18:04, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Du meinst gegenüber der Krankenstation? Das könnte stimmen, aber dann müsste die Hawk höher als die in JP angegebenen 4 Metr sein. Ret Bao-Dur 18:15, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Nun, wenn für die vier Meter das Fahrwerk nicht mitgemessen wird und die Hülle des Schiffs nicht allzu dick ist, kommt das schon in etwa hin. Der Gang ist ja grade seine 2 bis 2,20 Meter hoch. MfG Kyle22 19:24, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die Hülle ist etwas 50 cm dick(KTOR II Anfang). Das heist alseo auf dem Dach ist der Geschützturm? Und für den Turm braucht man ja nur 80-90 cm. Ret Bao-Dur 20:14, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das siehst du bei dem Bild im Artikel sehr schön, genau in der Mitte. Freut mich, dass ich weiterhelfen konnte. MfG Kyle22 16:30, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Obi-Wan Hey Ben wollte idr nur sagen das ich schon einen Teil bei Obi-Wan hingeschrieben habe, aber verbesser bitte noch nichts auser die Fehler, ist nämlich noch nicht fertig und mir fällt nach den Lesen meistens auch noch was Förmliches auf!:) --Heiliger Klingone 19:17, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) So das erste Buch wäre beschrieben, könntest du bitte mal gucken ob es so okay ist und ob ich das etwas kürzen sollte? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:20, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Schreibt erstmal weiter, das UC schafft uns ja zeitlich Freiraum. Ich schau dann drüber, wenn ihr soweit seid. Ben Kenobi Admin 14:48, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja okay werde dann einfach weiter schreiben, dann kannst du dann ja das Endergebnis Angucken!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:53, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Danke vielen Dank Obi hasst mir echt geholfen hier hab erst gedacht es wer jemand anderes gewesen wollt mich nur noch mal bedanken --DerJedi 21:16, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jadeschwert Su'cuy! Die Jadeschwert ist doch von Luke für Mara gebaut worden. In der Wookiepedia heißt es, das Schiff sei von ihn konstruiert worden. Aber Luke ist doch kein Konstruktör. Wurde die Schwert als Schiffsklasse oder einzel Stück gebaut? Ret Bao-Dur 12:26, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: In EAW FOC gibt es kleine Schiffe(Piraterie Bespin), welcher Klasse gehören die an? Ich habe vermutet der YT-Klasse, denn das Cockpit sieht so aus. :Warum soll er denn kein Schiff für Mara konstruieren können? Anakin hat seine Azure Angel schließlich auch größtenteils selbst zusammengeschraubt. Aber Bao-Dur, ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich über die meisten Sachen nach Episode VI keine Auskunft geben kann; mein Gebiet ist die Alte Republik. Du kannst mich nur zu den Themen befragen, die in den Sachen auf meiner Benutzerseite vorkommen. Du musst zu den Schiffen aus FoC schon etwas genauer werden. Im Zweifelsfall bitte auf die Wookieepedia schauen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 17:47, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Gut das habe ich verstanden. Hast du etws dagegen wenn ich dich in meine Freundeliste eingetragen haben? Der Kreuzer der Republik-Klasse(episode I anfanf) wurde der noch später produziert und gab es auch bewafnnete Versionen? Der ist zwar der Nachfolger der CR-90-Klasse, dioch kann er doch noch weiter gebaut worden sein. Ret Bao-Dur 18:18, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Frag nicht, mach einfach. Was die Consular-Klasse angeht: Ich weiß, dass sie noch während der Klonkriege als Diplomatenkreuzer eingesetzt wurden, doch die genauen Spezifikationen sind bis auf das aus Ep. I unbekannt. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:20, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Elan (Gala) Hallo Ben Kenobi! Du hast den Artikel Elan nach Elan (Gala) verschoben. Ich habe das Buch nochmal gelesen und bemerkt, dass Elan eine Tallah ist. Kannst du den Artikel bitte nochmals verschieben, und zwar nach Elan Tallah? Weil ich weiß nicht, wie man Artikel verschiebt... . Also mach es bitte entweder, oder sag mirs wies geht, vielen dank, --Yoda 20:20, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich frage mich, ob nicht nur der Prinz Beju mit Nachnamen Tallah heißt. Ich habe bisher noch nichts gefunden, was auf diesen Namen bei Elan oder Veda hindeutet. Ben Kenobi Admin 20:34, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Am Ende von "Das Zeichen der Krone" prüft doch Viso, ob Elan Thronerbin ist. Als es sich herausstellt, dass sie es ist, spricht Viso sie mit "Elan Tallah" an. Und da Veda Cana offiziel geheiratet hat, geht der Nachname Canas ja auf Veda über, oder? Gruß, --Yoda 20:39, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Na schön, aber leider konnte ich auf der Wookieepedia nichts dazu finden. Egal, dann haben wir denen mal was voraus... Ben Kenobi Admin 21:15, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Quellenangaben Bei einigen Artikeln, wie z.B. Boba Fett, nimmt die Liste mit den Quellenangaben recht viel Platz ein. Währe es in solchen Fällen sinnvoll, wie in der Wookieepedia, diese in ein Fenster mit Scroll-Balken einzubauen? Gruß Altaïr 02:03, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Bevor wir sowas machen, sollten wir das vielleicht mit 2 Spalten regeln. Den entsprechenden Quelltext findest du auf meiner Benutzerseite. Ben Kenobi Admin 02:33, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Unbekanntes Schiff in EAW FOC Su'cuy ner'vod! In EAW FOC gibt es ein Frachter-Typ, der kommt bei der Mission bei Yavin IV als Piraten-Schiff vor und bei der Piraterie auf Bepin als Frachtschiff der Tibanna-Gas-Händler. In der Wookiepedia gibt es darüber keinen Eintrag, also Frage ich dich. Ret Bao-Dur 17:55, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Guckst du → hier Ben Kenobi Admin 18:54, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Verschieben von "Imperiales landungsboot" Hallo Ben Kenobi! Da hat jemand den Artikel "Imperiales landungsboot" erstellt. Ich nehme mal an, es sollte "Imperiales Landungsboot" heißen. Kannst du den Artikel verschieben? Gruß, --Yoda 18:20, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Uno Momento: Kann es sein, dass es den Artikel schon gibt - schau dich mal in der Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen um. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:40, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich meinte nur, weil Landungsboot in dem Artikel klein geschrieben ist und man es im Deutschen ja groß schreibt. Aber ich werd mal nachschauen... Gruß, --Yoda 18:44, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Also es gibt folgenden Artikel: Landungsboot der Sentinel-Klasse. Ich weiß nicht, ob die beiden Artikel das selbe sind, aber ich denke es. Ich kenne mich mit imperialen Landungsbooten nicht aus. Vielleicht sollte das mal jemand, der sich damit auskennt, prüfen. Aber was passiert mit dem Artikel, wenn er bereits als Landungsboot der Sentinel-Klasse existiert? Gruß, --Yoda 18:53, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Mir ist kein Landungsboot bekannt, das 20 NSY und von KDY im Einsatz war. Schau dich doch mal bei allen Imperialen Schiffsklassen um. Ben Kenobi Admin 19:04, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ich würde aus Imperiales landungsboot eine Begriffsklärungsseite machen und dann sämtliche imperialen Landungsboote und Fähren darin aufzählen. Steffen Gebhart 19:13, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Also ich hab nicht mal die Kategorie imperiale Schiffsklassen gefunden, und Artikel über weitere Landunsboote schon gar nicht. Ich lass es jetzt einfach, weil ich kenn mich da echt nicht aus. Ich habs dir nur gemeldet, weil ja n Rechtschreibfehler im Artikelnamen ist. Aber ob der Artikel jetzt das selbe ist wie irgendein anderer, kann ich nicht sagen. Tut mir leid, aber darum kann ich mich wirklich nicht kümmern. Wenn du jemand kennst, der sich damit auskennt, kannst du ja ihn fragen. Gruß, --Yoda 19:16, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Gemeint war sicherlich das Landungsboot der Sentinel-Klasse, denn im Artikel war ja erwähnt, dass es in Episode 4 auf Tatooine eingesetzt wurde, und da sieht man im Film so ein Schiff, ich hab das daher mal redirectet. Bezüglich der Jahreszahl denke ich, dass die IP, die den Artikel erstellt hat, in Nach Gründung des Imperiums rechnet, dann kommt das sowie die anderen Artikel, die die IP geschrieben hat, nämlich hin. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:30, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab jetzt mal unter richtigem Lemma eine Begriffsklärung angelegt. Ben Kenobi Admin 19:58, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ne Frage Ich will den Artikel "Swoop" erstellen, aber es existiert bereits ein Artikel "Swoop-Bikes". Dieser Artikel klingt den Informationen leicht ähnlich, die ich über Swoops habe. Es gibt allerdings mehrer deutliche Unterschiede. Nun weiß ich nicht, ob ich den Artikel ergänzen soll, oder den Artikel Swoop erstellen soll, da ich nicht weiß, ob es das selbe ist oder nicht. Kannst du mir n Ratschlag geben, was ich machen soll? Vielen Dank, --Yoda 19:07, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Nun, ich habe den Artikel zum Großteil selbst verfasst, wäre natürlich schön, wenn du ihn ergänzen könntest. Am besten machen wir dann eine Weiterleitung von Swoop zu Swoop-Bike. Einen eigenen Artikel zu schreiben wäre glaube ich Verschwendung. MfG Kyle22 19:10, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Weil die Swoops, die ich kenne sind extrem lenkempfindlich und sind sehr wendig. Sie sind das Gegenteil von welchen, die nur gerade aus fahren können, da ihr Zweck nicht Rennsport, sondern Verkehrsmittel ist. Gruß, --Yoda 19:20, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hm, da haben wir schonmal drüber diskutiert. Meinst du so Dinger wie Owen Lars' Swoop Bike? Es heißt zwar so, aber es hat meiner Meinung nach überhaupt nichts mit den Rennmaschinen aus KotOR gemeinsam, die meine ich nämlich im Artikel. Kyle22 19:23, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Er meint wahrscheinlich die aus Jedi-Padawan! Ich würde sagen das sind Owen Lars' Swoop Bikes! Zumindest stimmt die beschreibung finde ich! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:26, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das löst leider nicht unser Problem. Wenn das echt stimmt, dass die Bezeichnung korrekt ist, dann haben die, die ihr meint, sich wohl irgendwie aus den früheren entwickelt. Das heißt, wir müssten die Artikel zusammenlegen. Kyle22 19:29, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Dann schreibt doch über Swoops und macht eine "andere Bedeutung" oben rein. Ben Kenobi Admin 19:49, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich hab Owen Lars' Swoop Bike mal überflogen. Das, was ich meine, ist ähnlich, aber anders, z.B. schneller. Ich meine das aus Jedi-Padawan und Jedi-Quest. Ich denke, wir sollten Ben Kenobis Vorschlag annehmen. Ich werde den Artikel demnächst erstellen, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt. Gruß, --Yoda 20:13, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Gut, viel Erfolg! Ich schau ihn mir dann an. MfG Kyle22 20:14, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) So, der Artikel wäre fertig. Bitte schaut mal über den Kasten "Andere Bedeutung" drüber, ob der o.k. ist. Vielen Dank, --Yoda 15:13, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab mir den Kasten angeguckt und ein klein wenig verändert. Die Aussage, dass sie nur eine schlechtere Lenkung haben ist in dem Fall egal, das sollte am besten im Artikel erklärt sein.:) -- Gruß Boba 15:25, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Danke, dass du den Kasten verbessert hast. Mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen, als das, was ich zuerst hingeschrieben hatte. Aber deine Lösung find ich echt gut! Gruß, --Yoda 15:31, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) :*Grins* Danke für die Blumen, aber der Artikel ist auch nicht schlecht. Großes Lob. -- Gruß Boba 15:34, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Oh, vielen Dank! Gruß, --Yoda 15:37, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) UC-Box Hi Ben Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sich einige an der UC Box etwas übereifrig bedienen. Ich habe die ursprüngliche UC Box mal für Quinlan Vos entworfen. Damals waren wir uns alle einig, dass die Vorlage nur für kurze Dauer verwendet werden darf um die Wiki als solche nicht zu behindern. Gestern habe ich eine Box vom Februar entfernt! Mein Vorschlag: Da sollte ne zeitliche Begrenzung rein um den Artikel nicht unendlich lang zu blockieren (2 Wochen zum Beispiel). Die Wiki bietet jedem das Recht zu schreiben und nicht dem der als schnellster was für sich reserviert! Damit wäre zum Einen verhindert, dass die einen sich was reservieren und nie wieder auftauchen, zum Anderen, dass sich einige unnötig übernehmen und sich durch Zeitdruck hochmotiviert auf die Artikel konzentrieren. Steffen Gebhart 14:58, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mm Steffen Gebhart, es ist doch so ich kann doch nicht in zwei Wochen Jedi-Padawan Band 4-12 zusammen fassen und dann bei Obi-Wan rein schreiben, dann bin ich unter Zeitdruck und ich arbeite meine Artikel immer zuende also finde ich es, da ich auch eine Art Stamm user bin der fast jeden Tag hier arbeitet es nicht schlimm wenn man mal drei unter bearbeiten hat! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:55, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hm, ja. Ich habe damals deine Box ja überarbeitet und habe dabei auch das Zeitlimit - 3 Tage ist doch sehr knapp - entfernt, weil es den Benutzern mehr Freiheiten bei der Bearbeitung geben. Allerdings hatte ich nicht erwartet, dass dies Artikel mehrere Monate lang blockieren würde. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass wir die UC-Artikel regelmäßig kontrollieren und bei längeren Schreibpausen - sagen wir mal 2 oder 3 Wochen - den Benutzer darauf ansprechen. Sollte dann innerhalb einer weiteren Woche nichts geschehen, sollten wir die Box entfernen und den Artikel freigeben. Wie wäre es damit? Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 19:01, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja ich wäre damit einverstanden! Es nervt ja aber auch wenn einige Artikel Unter Bearbeiten setzten, aber nichts tun oder etwas arbeiten und dann nicht mehr on kommen! Sowas nervt da gebe ich Steffen Gebart schon recht! Aber zwei Wochen finde ich für manche Sachen halt etwas kurz! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:12, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, ich hätte auch nix dagegen daraus 4 Wochen zu machen, das ist nicht das Problem. Aber ich würde dafür plädieren in die UC-Box eine Frist einzubauen, denn jeder User, der die Vorlage benutzt, muss selbst wissen, dass er nichts auf längere Dauer blockieren darf! Und wenn einer die Frist versäumt - Pech gehabt! @Heiliger Klingone Dass Du ein Stammuser bist oder nicht, tut hier nichts zur Sache. Es schreibt Dir keiner vor alle Artikel alleine zu bearbeiten - im Gegenteil: Das Wiki-Prinzip beruht auf die Vielseitigkeit und das Recht eines jeden Autors alles zu bearbeiten, Richtigkeit vorrausgesetzt. Steffen Gebhart 17:04, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Hmm ja schon, aber wenn man bedenkt, dass einige User richtig gute Artikel daraus zaubern und nicht immer die Zeit haben, wie sie dachten, sollte man Vielleicht doch die Frist weglassen oder zumindest den Usern bescheid geben, die sich mit derselben Thematik befassen. Ich beispielsweise arbeite mit Asajj Ventress an den Solokids und habe selber noch Tahiri Veila am Start. Zu der ich im Moment keine Quelllen mehr habe, aber zum Glück ändert sich das heute^^. -- Gruß Boba 17:19, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Idee einer eigenen Figur im Star Wars Universum Ich habe heute nacht auf meiner Benutzerseite eine ganz neue Idee begonnen zu verwirklichen. Und zwar habe ich angefangen, meinen Lebenslauf zu schreiben, wie er in einem mandalorianischen Leben spannend ist. Lies es dir mal durch. E.B 10:45, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Interceptor-Fregatte und Naboo-Yacht Su'cuy! Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Nächste Fragen: Wie viel Kostet die Interceptor-Fregatte? Wurde die Naboo-Yacht viel produziert oder war es ein Einzelstück? Konnte amn die Yacht einfach kaufen? Ret Bao-Dur 20:10, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Vorlage:Kampfgruppen Ich bin einverstanden, es ist mehr oder weniger was ich erreichen wollte. Zum Inhalt: Bewaffnung; Ausbildung und Ort; Ausrüstung; Zugehörigkeit; Rolle; Ära erst mal genug. Cody 23:12, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST): :Bitte bleib doch bei der entsprechenden Vorlage Diskussion:Einheit. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:13, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ok, ich dachte nur, weil da stand teilt mir nun mit. Cody 23:20, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Meine Benutzerseite Denkst du, sie ist durcheinander? Habe ich hier von verschiedenen Seiten gehört. Ich werde sie mal ordnen. E.B 00:38, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du es sowieso machst, warum sprichst du mich dann darauf an? Ben Kenobi Admin 00:54, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Weil ich immer darauf bedacht bin, die Meinung der anderen zu hören. :) E.B 00:56, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy Ben. Ich habe wirklich viel Geduld, doch langsam fühle ich mich unverstanden. Ich habe am 17.6.07 die Frage mit der Interceptor-Fregatte und der Naboo-Yacht gestellt und habe noch immer keine Antwort. Bao-Dur 07:40, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Falls du die aus Ep II meinst (mit der die nach Tatooine fliegen) das ist ein Einzelstück (Vermutung; nicht bestätigt: Die Nubian Typ-H im allgemeinen wurde warscheinlich häufiger produziert). Cody 09:12, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Events/30 Jahre Star Wars Kann man da auch einfach so Sprüche reinschreiben (beim Laufenden, ohne am Gewinnspiel teilzunehmen)? Cody 09:16, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST)